Sólo un frío muro los separaba
by LylsUniverse
Summary: No podía dormir, no podía dejar de estar ansioso. Ella estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación, usando sus ropas como pijama, durmiendo en su cama.  Sólo un frío muro los separaba, sólo eso. M I M A T O


_**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece_

_

* * *

_Sólo un frío muro los separaba

* * *

Se revolvió sobre las mantas, cambiando de posición por enésima vez. Había estado horas, según él, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente no podía, no acudía a él. Todo el cansancio acumulado durante la semana, producto de los ensayos con la banda, se había esfumado; estaba inquieto, no podía dejar de moverse, buscando posiciones cómodas en cada espacio de la cama que le fuera posible. Usaba la almohada, luego la tiraba, luego la volvía a usar, se cubría con las mantas, se destapaba, se ponía de costado, boca arriba, boca abajo, de cabeza… ¡Estaba frenético! Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Se incorporó con brusquedad y se sentó sobre la cama, sintiendo el piso helado bajo sus pies desnudos. No podía tranquilizarse, no podía dejar de estar ansioso. Suspiró. Porque _ella_ estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación, ella estaba usando sus ropas como pijama y dormía en su cama. Se sostuvo la frente con la palma de la mano, apoyando el codo en la pierna._** Sólo un frío muro los separaba**_, sólo eso. Se pasó la mano por sobre el cabello, frustrado. No era bueno que estuviese así, no era sano. Necesitaba dormir un poco, su cuerpo después le pasaría la cuenta de no hacerlo.

Se levantó y encendió la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche. Taichi se había ido a dormir a casa de sus padres así que estaba usando su habitación. Una jugada magistral la del moreno el irse donde sus padres para dejarle el departamento para él solo. _«Todo tuyo»_ le sonrió su mejor amigo de forma pícara antes de despedirse y marcharse con Davis y Ken a quién sabía dónde. Por supuesto que el moreno había hecho todo a propósito, un plan que urdió en segundos cuando _ella_ preguntó si alguno podría dejarla pasar la noche en su casa. E increíblemente ninguno podía, ni siquiera sus amigas más próximas como Sora y Yolei. Y entonces Taichi había dicho_: «Yo me voy dónde mis padres y tú te quedas en mi departamento con Matt, ¿te parece bien?»._

Una jugada maestra. Dejarlos a ellos dos, solos. Dejarlo a él a solas con ella. Y Tai sabía todo lo que él sentía, lo mucho que ese sentimiento le atormentaba desde hacía tiempo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué momento sucedió, simplemente pasó. Un día se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en ella, y al momento siguiente ya la estaba observando con fijeza, deseando poder acercársele, deseando poder estrecharla en sus brazos, respirar su mismo aire y besarla.

'_Estúpido Tai'_ masculló en su fuero interno haciendo uso de la frase que ya era propiedad intelectual de Sora.

Se encaminó hasta la puerta y salió rumbo a la cocina. Cogió un vaso del fregadero y se sirvió un poco de agua. Mientras bebía, no pudo evitar el posar su mirada sobre la puerta de su habitación. Seguramente ella ya estaría durmiendo. Dejó el vaso en su lugar y sus pies lo llevaron automáticamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Tal vez ella aún siguiese despierta, tal vez también tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, tal vez no podía dormirse porque estaba tan inquieta como él, tal vez por la misma razón…

Alzó la mano para tocar, pero en el instante en que su nudillo rozó apenas la madera, vaciló. Tenía que ser realista. Él ya lo había intentado y ella le había rechazado, de forma muy sutil, claro, pero era rechazo al fin y al cabo. Como la vez en que la había esperado después de la escuela para acompañarla a casa y ella le había dicho que no se molestara, que ya tenía con quién irse, o la vez en que él la invitó al baile de primavera y ella le había dicho muy amablemente que esperaba que otro chico la invitara y que por lo tanto no podía aceptar su invitación, y también estaba aquella vez en la que él había querido darle chocolates para San Valentín y ella muy confundida le había dicho: _«Creía que era la chica la que daba chocolates»_ y cuando él había estado a punto de explicarse, ella le había dejado hablando solo porque había salido corriendo en dirección de un muchacho que acababa de pasar, y tuvo que presenciar en primera fila como ella le declaraba sus sentimientos a otro dándole chocolate elaborado por ella misma, mientras él se quedaba con los suyos, aplastando la caja con la mano. Y no olvidar mencionar su última derrota, el último día de su último año de escuela, cuando trató de ubicarla para intentar de explicarle cómo se sentía y sólo la encontró horas más tarde cogida del brazo de algún nuevo novio.

Y a pesar de todas esas muestras de clara indiferencia, su corazón seguía latiendo por ella, por esa castaña de ojos bonitos que sonreía no sólo con los labios, sino con el cuerpo entero. Él simplemente se había rendido, había tratado de confesarle lo que sentía, pero ella siempre se escabullía y le dejaba en claro que algo entre ellos jamás pasaría, y a pesar de que era doloroso, de que era inclusive humillante, Matt no podía odiarla ni ignorarla, porque ella seguía siendo su amiga. Y cada vez que estaban juntos, cada vez que olía el aroma de su cabello, cada vez que sus dedos se rozaban accidentalmente, cada vez que ella le sonreía cuando almorzaban juntos bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio de la escuela, él sentía que nada más importaba, que podría conformarse sólo con eso, los mendrugos de un cariño que él tanto ansiaba, porque eso era mejor a nada.

Apoyó el antebrazo en el marco de la puerta, y desvió la mirada del frente hacia el piso. Pero de repente la puerta se abrió, y enderezó su rostro rápidamente sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos caramelo que lo miraban. Matt sintió un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta, sintió que toda la cara le ardía y, además, sintió que no era capaz de sostener su mirada.

—Lo lamento —murmuró. —Lamento haberte despertado.

—No estaba durmiendo —dijo ella en apenas un susurro.

Él le miró de reojo. Era como si ella tampoco se atreviese a mirarlo, se miraba los pies y jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello. Aquel comportamiento no hizo más que atraer profundamente su atención, así que durante unos largos segundos se dedicó a observarla. Y entonces ella le miró, le miró de una forma que a él le era tan familiar, porque estaba seguro que era la misma mirada que él le daba cuando se sentía terriblemente avergonzado y nervioso, cosa que no era algo nuevo en él desde que se había enamorado de ella.

Mimi no hizo ningún otro gesto, y él comenzaba a impacientarse. Que el corazón latiese así debería estar prohibido, en cualquier momento podría escapársele del pecho, o peor aún, salirse por su garganta al menor intento de emitir sonido alguno. Eso no podía ser saludable, no podía traerle nada bueno. Si ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos en su cuerpo: tenía todo el vello de la nuca erizado y no podía moverse, sus músculos se habían adormecido. No tuvo tiempo de fijarse en qué otra parte de su organismo estaba sufriendo, cuando ella se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Le besó.

Los labios de ella se rozaron deliciosamente con los suyos, aprisionando levemente su labio superior. Él apenas entreabrió la boca y sorbió su cálido aliento, y una punzante necesidad se apoderó de él. Tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia habían comenzado a crecer entre ellos y Matt los hizo desaparecer al instante, atrapando esa boca provocadora en un beso voraz. Y se deleitó maravillosamente al notar que ella le correspondía. Dios, ella le había besado, y ahora… y ahora se estaban besando, ahora disfrutaba de esas exquisitas caricias y de la suavidad de sus labios, de su dulce sabor… todo eso que alguna vez probó en sueños ahora era real.

Podría morir en ese momento.

Finalizaron el beso con calma, y se sostuvieron la mirada largos segundos, ambos completamente arrebolados, con los labios hinchados y el pulso disparado. Ella estaba notoriamente apenada, pero él, en cambio, se sentía completamente imprudente, porque acababa de probar el caramelo más delicioso del mundo y se moría por un poco más de él.

—Bu-buenas noches —dijo ella, y se escabulló al interior de la habitación con rapidez.

La puerta se cerró y Matt sintió arrebatadores deseos de echarla abajo y alcanzarla, estrecharla contra sí y besarla una vez más. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó por más de media hora frente a la puerta, y sólo entonces regresó a la habitación de Taichi.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y se dedicó a mirar el techo largo rato. Sentía que flotaba, se sentía ligero y pesado a la vez, era como si una extraña corriente lo meciera con suavidad y también era como si toda la gravedad se cerniera sobre él imposibilitándolo de moverse. Sentía cosquillas en la boca del estómago. ¿Mariposas? Nunca las había sentido como ahora, tan intensas, revoloteando por todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación electrizante y asombrosa que se expandía hasta la punta de sus dedos. Aspiró aire, y sintió como si respirara por primera vez, sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno y una sensación cálida y placentera embargó su pecho. Se sentía tan bien, pero, entonces…

Entonces por qué sentía ganas de llorar.

Si había esperado tanto para ese momento, si se había jurado mil veces que se conformaría siempre con lo más mínimo, ahora que al fin había probado ese regalo sublime que por tanto tiempo le había sido prohibido, ¿por qué se sentía así? Como incompleto, como vacío…

Aspiró aire nuevamente. La sensación cálida en su pecho se tornó un tanto dolorosa, pero aún así seguía siendo placentera, le hacía estremecerse, estremecerse completamente. La cara le ardía y el corazón le latía fuerte.

Escuchó ruidos del otro lado de la puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y se incorporó automáticamente. Esperó. Y nada pasó. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, la cual abrió con fuerza. Y no había nadie. Salió hacia el pasillo y su vista se posó inmediatamente en la puerta de la habitación contigua. Una vez más se quedó en frente de ella sin hacer nada. Había escuchado ruidos, ¿por qué ella se había escondido?, ¿por qué insistía en mortificarlo de esa manera? No tenía intensiones de tocar, pero tampoco tenía intensiones de regresar a la habitación de Tai.

Pasados los minutos, la puerta se abrió. El rostro de ella denotó suma sorpresa al encontrarlo ahí. Y cuando ella le miró el rostro, Matt supo que la expresión del suyo no debía de ser muy amigable, porque su rostro adoptó un gesto medio serio, medio apenado.

—No juegues conmigo —pidió él, con voz modulada y los ojos acerados.

Se quedaron mirando largo rato sin siquiera mostrar la más mínima intensión de decirse algo. Y fue simplemente irresistible. Matt y ella se acercaron como si de imanes se tratasen y se fundieron en un anhelado beso. Y esta vez, Matt movió sus brazos y la rodeó con ellos, en un gesto gentil y a la vez posesivo. Y ella correspondió su abrazo apoyando las manos en su pecho masculino, en un gesto tan desposeído de sí misma que lo volvió loco.

La apegó más a su cuerpo, adivinando su figura bajo la tela de su propia ropa que le ocultaba su perfección. Exploró toda su boca y disfrutó del estremecimiento que la recorrió. Abrió los ojos para mirarla, para grabar esa imagen en su mente, y segundos después el beso finalizó. Y ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, azules, y con todo ese acero que acostumbra ver en ellos completamente fundido.

Ni una sola palabra fue necesaria para dejar en claro el deseo de ambos. Ella no quería que él se marchase, y Matt definitivamente no se marcharía a ningún lado.

Entraron a la habitación, _su_ habitación. Se acercaron a la cama y se recostaron en ella, mirándose. No fue mucho el tiempo el que permanecieron alejados. Matt la estrechó entre sus brazos, acarició su silueta por sobre la ropa y enrojeció e hinchó más esos labios de caramelo. Y él la sintió a ella, sintió las manos de Mimi recorrerle la espalda, hundirse en su cabellera y acariciar su cabeza, y eso en especial le encantaba. Y entonces todo se volvió insuficiente. Él quería todo, absolutamente todo de ella, pero no lo tomaría todo de un solo trago. Lo haría despacio, con mucha calma, lento y sublime.

Se deslizó hacia el cuello y acarició con los labios, humedeciéndolos de vez en cuando para así soplar y provocarle escalofríos. Su movimiento de labios era tan turbador, que ella se mantenía muy quieta, agarrando con fuerza sus hombros. Y entonces su lengua trazó una línea desde la clavícula hasta el mentón, y un sonido turbador escapó de ella y le disparó los latidos. Saboreó la piel de su cuello con parsimonia, torturándola deliciosamente, mordiendo de vez en cuando, arrancando quedos gemidos y escalofríos.

Matt estaba completamente perdido. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado, fantaseado, soñado, con aquella situación? Ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en eso. Lo único que valía era sentir con ella se agitaba, como se removía inquieta, como su espalda de arqueaba, tensa, como su cuerpo se frotaba contra el suyo, como sus manos se agarraban con más fuerza a sus hombros, como esos quedos gemidos aumentaban la frecuencia y la intensidad, como ella parecía perder poco a poco el control de sí misma. Y él también perdía su autocontrol. Comenzó a sorber la piel de ese cuello con suma suavidad, y enloqueció cuando ella gimió fuerte, sin poder contenerse. La suavidad fue remplazada por algo, no era brusco, pero se notaba más intensidad. Los sonidos que ella emitía le descontrolaban, le estimulaban, le excitaban. Su entrepierna estaba dura, y el cuerpo de ella hacía presión en ese lugar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sorbiendo esa cremosa piel, pero sí supo que debía detenerse. Cuando lo hizo ella apoyó la frente en su hombro, extasiada, jadeante. Él le acarició el sector de su cuello en el cual degustó, tembloroso, jadeante, feliz. Las mariposas seguían revoloteando por todo su cuerpo, y se preguntó si acaso ella las sentiría también.

Mimi se acomodó en la cama, acurrucándose y apegándose a él. Él cerró los ojos, acariciando con dulzura su cabello castaño, y entonces el cansancio y el sueño al fin regresaron y se apoderaron de él. Y sin embargo, él no se permitió dormir hasta que sintió que la castaña lo hacía. Sólo entonces se dejó coger por Morfeo, que lo llevó a un sueño donde ella lo esperaba.

* * *

_N/A: Si alguien piensa en un mejor título, que lo sugiera por favor, soy malísima con ellos xD._

_Espero que esto guste, yo he quedado satisfecha =)._

_Lyls_


End file.
